


There for you

by notmeagain



Series: from tumblr [5]
Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Worried!Kira, almost forgot that one, hurt!Scott, i wrote this so long ago like s3, so this isnt recent, the writer has no clue about actual comics when she wrote this?, this is fluff right? sure why not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 07:44:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13542867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notmeagain/pseuds/notmeagain
Summary: Scott is hurt and Kira is there for him in all the ways that count.





	There for you

**Author's Note:**

> HI! if this fic seems familiar it's because i got panicky before and deleted it like 3 years ago but i feel better now and regrets so here you go. it's back up! Also i miss scira it was the best ship for me

Scott woke up in pain.

He felt like he’s just been stabbed over and over again and he should feel that ways since he was just stabbed over and over again by the dread doctors in their lair. He trusted Theo and it almost killed all of them. They barely made it out alive, more him than anyone else. He was supposed to be the Alpha, he was supposed to take care of everyone not be the one who gets saved. He should not have been the one needing to be dragged out of there barely hanging on to life as he bled out yet it happened.

He groaned at the memory. His hands clenched into fists as he gritted his teeth.

“Scott?” a faint worried voice called, it was Kira’s. He felt her hand brush the hair out of his face.

She sat by the operating table in the veteran clinic looking closely as the he tensed.

“Scott, are you awake?” she asked gently her fingers tangling themselves into his hair while her other hand was on his bandaged chest, lightly. _They should be healing faster than this_ she thought as she brought her eyes down to her boyfriend’s injuries. It looked worse than she thought, or at least that was what she hoped. She always tried to keep a positive view even in times of horrible danger but it’s hard when your true Alpha werewolf boyfriend gets impaled by the dread doctors multiple times and isn’t healing like he should.

It’s not like he was the only one who got hurt she did too, and so did  Liam, Malia, and Derek but their injuries seemed nothing compared to Scott’s and theirs were almost completely healed. He’s been stabbed everywhere like they were prodding him to see what would happen. Then suddenly the doctors and Theo vanished. Lydia, Stiles, and Parrish were the ones who found them and got them out and brought them to Deaton.

He caught her hand in his weakly as he managed to choke out a “yeah” still not opening his eyes. The pain was subsiding slowly; he felt his wounds healing but not as quickly as he thought he would but if it was someone else who got hurt like this he probably would never forgive himself. He still doesn’t forgive himself for all the deaths he couldn’t prevent. For the lives he couldn’t save like those who were sacrificed by Jennifer, those caused by the Alpha pack, by the Nogitsune, **_Allison’s_**. He would never forgive himself for that one. He was right there and he couldn’t protect her. He swore he would but he couldn’t.  

He was the Alpha, not only that but a true Alpha. He had a responsibility to keep everyone safe and if that meant putting his life on the line then maybe that’s what he’ll do.

“How are you feeling?” Kira’s concerned voice breaking Scott’s thoughts. They were alone inside the clinic he just now realized. He couldn’t hear anyone else’s heartbeats other than hers but he did notice that Deaton, Lydia, Stiles, and Malia were there recently, their scents still fresh.

“Fine” he lied. He tried to sit up and groaned, his eyes opening and turning red as pain shot up his system.

“No no no, you need to lie down and rest. You’ll heal quicker” Kira said pushing him back her hands on his shoulders putting pressure on them ever so gently as to not hurt him more.” and then added quietly “I think.”

“Where is everyone?” he asked. His eyes were open now as he took in the familiar surroundings. He turned his head to look at her and she put her one hand back to his hair patting it and the other holding his. He moved their entwined hand to his chest closer to him.

“Derek’s loft” she replied immediately “They’re coming up with a plan I think.  And Deaton’s out doing, um, well Druid things, I guess. He said the dread doctors won’t come after us for a while. It was more of a finding out what you are, we are, than an actual attack but I don’t really see how that is since…” she trailed off “But everyone’s fine.” She caught herself immediately “Everyone’s healing up well enough.” As she said this she glanced down again at Scott’s injuries.

“Except me?” he said it for her.

She looked up again meeting his brown eyes her eyebrows scrunched, worry etched on her features.  Her look answered for her.

“There was something on the things they used to stab you. Deaton said that’s something that’s slowing your healing.” she explained

“I shouldn’t have been so stupid.” He said looking back up at the ceiling holding her hand tighter.

“ _We_ shouldn’t have been stupid.” She said emphasizing on the We. “We shouldn’t have just blindly followed Theo without a plan. We-“

“No, **_I_** shouldn’t have.” He said cutting her off his tone hard. He closed his eyes again focusing on his breathing trying hard not to let anger and frustration over take him.

“Scott, don’t blame yourself for this.” Kira started saying but he cut her off again.

“No, Kira, you don’t understand I’m the Alpha.” He started to sit up slowly and Kira didn’t stop him.   
“I’m supposed to protect my pack. I’m--” he stopped when he felt her let go of his hand and cupped his face. He opened his eyes to look at her.

“And the pack is supposed to protect their Alpha.” She said this looking him in eye. “Shouldn’t they?”

“It’s different with me.” He said pushing her hands away. Pushing her away. He couldn’t take her stare so he looked away. He tried to stand up to maybe put some space between him and his girlfriend. He could smell the concern she had for him and with her so close he couldn’t take it right now. He tried to stand up and she didn’t stop him. He took a few steps and he felt slightly better but still not quite all there.

There was a silence, both knew it was loaded. The Kitsune didn’t know what to say to him, she was also scared that she might say the wrong thing. She had a knack of saying the wrong thing all the time. This time somehow seemed too important to mess up with saying something stupid. Silence, she thought would be better than misspeaking.

“How long have I been unconscious?” Scott asked to break the quiet.

“two to three” she said.

“I’ve been useless for two to three hours?” he said more to himself than to her.

“Scott…” she tried to say trying to pull him from whatever thoughts has been mixing in his head

He took a deep breath. “I have to find them.” He decided

“What?!” Kira said surprised the smell of her worry more pronounced now than before standing up straighter.

“You said that they won’t be after us for a while so I’m coming for them.” He said with of determination. He started walking to the door past her when he felt a sharp pain on his right leg. He let out a pained breath.

“No, you’re not” said a growingly concerned Kira as he helped him stand up straight; her arms wrapped around his torso.

“I have to find them before they attack us again.”

“No, you don’t. You have to heal. You have to lie down.” She said as she guided him to the table.

He grabbed it for support facing her. She stepped back to look at him fully not really expecting him to listen to her when she said he needed to lie down.

“You’re hurt too.” He pointed out.

“Not as bad you.” She said desperately trying to make him worry about himself for once. “It’s practically healed.” She said lifting her cut shirt up a little to show him the almost healed cut. It looked like a light scratch, it looked worse an hour ago when it actually looked like a stab wound.

“I at least need to find Theo.” Scott said his tone turning angry.

“Not like that you’re not.” Kira argued “You’re still hurt even if you find him you’re not in a state to do anything about it.”

“I have to do something!” he said frustration and anger finally letting themselves out. He didn’t mean to let them out on her but she didn’t understand and he told her so.

“What is there to understand?”

“I have to protect you!” he looked at her his words weighing themselves on the both of them. Scott loved her and he would do anything for her it was then that he knew to what extent he was willing to go. He didn’t let the words settle in longer. This was not the time to dwell on that so he continued   
“All of you!” he said “We got lucky that they were just coming after me! What if they come after someone else? Like Malia or Derek or Liam or _you_?! I could never forgive myself if anything happened to any of you.”

“I can protect myself, Scott.” She said more confidently now than she could have had a few months before.  He noticed the change too. She grew into her Kitsune powers she accepted who she was and the supernatural world… even him. She was the first one to look at him without fear. She looked at him and she was amazed. That didn’t really happen very often or if at all.

“I know bu—“ It was her turn now to cut him off.

“I can protect myself.” She said again. He’s heard it before.

Said by someone else.

 Someone he couldn’t protect.

Someone who isn’t here anymore.

He tried to burry those thoughts down with the guilt he felt bubbling up.

“If I can find Theo then I find the doctors then we end this.” He said finally trying to move again which was a bad idea since he healed as quickly as paint dried it seemed.

“You’re going to get yourself killed if you keep that up.” Kira said sounding a little bit angry. He’s never heard her angry like this. He could smell it too. She was angry that he was so selfless and a part of him knew that.

There was another silence. He knew what she said was the truth. If he kept trying to spread himself too thin, kept beating himself up for every tragedy that it’ll just make things worse. He can’t help it. He felt responsible for every one of them. He was the one with the power to save them so he would.

“If that what it takes.” He said finally saying out loud to which the length he would go to so everyone can be safe. He’d give up everything. Everything.

“Scott…” she said it tentatively trying to figure out what to say next, if it were the right thing to say right now. “You’re not the only one here who can save people.”

He didn’t expect that response from her. He was expecting another lecture about him not being able to save everyone, just like what everyone said.

He couldn’t imagine that someone would want this kind of responsibility because really if we’re being honest who would? And he couldn’t exactly ask anyone of his pack to try to protect other people when they were all too busy trying to stay alive. He couldn’t ask that of Liam, he was too young for all of this, or Malia not when she’s just finally with her family or Derek he’s lost too much for Scott to even ask that much of him. Especially not from Stiles or Lydia they weren’t like them.

So, it falls on his shoulders. It has to fall on someone’s so he’ll gladly take it.

 “I know you’re a true alpha and everything but….” She opened her mouth trying to grasp for the right words. Her fingers twisting together like she does when she’s attempting to say something that she isn’t sure about. “But I’m a Kitsune!” she said finally. Her face searching his trying to gauge whether or not he understood what she meant by it.

He thought she would say what he already knew. That he couldn’t save everyone. He didn’t expect her to say that she wants him to share some of the responsibility that weighed so heavily on him. He should have though now that he thought about it. She was never the react the way other people would. She accepted him; all of him, even the side of him that scared his own mother, just like that. He didn’t think she loved him this much too.

“I have unbelievable powers too like you!” she continues “I know you feel like all of this is your responsibility and that you think you have to keep everyone safe and keep protecting everyone and I’m not telling you to not to do that. I’m not. I get it. I want to protect everyone too! I want to protect my friends. I want to protect you too! And I can, Scott! I can actually do that because I have the power to do that like you do!” she said in a sudden burst and slightly rambling like she always does when she wants to express herself so badly. He found it cute and even right now when they were having a serious conversation about how little he values his own life she was sort of adorable and kind of fierce. She made a lot of sense to him right now. She always seemed to bring him out of himself. He always thought that he had to take responsibility for everything because he was somehow chosen by some sort of fate because he has become a true Alpha.

“What I’m saying is,” she continues as she stepped closer to him to hold his face in her hand so he couldn’t look away when she looks him in the eye “, you don’t have to put the whole weight of the world on your shoulders, you can put some weight on mine too. I can handle it. We can handle it together. We can protect Beacon Hills together. We can be like Batman and Catwoman.”

She smiles at him.

He couldn’t help but smile back. Something in him grows lighter and he knows it’s because of her. His hands found themselves on her waist. Suddenly, his face was inching next to hers, lips so close. He came in slow giving her time to turn away if she was still angry at him but she didn’t. So, he kissed her and she kissed back her arms wounding themselves gently around his neck her hands messing up his hair although at this point he really doesn’t care. The pain of his wounds not bothering him for awhile he thinks they’ve finally started healing correctly. That thought at the back of his mind as his girlfriend completely envelop his senses. The moment was almost perfect if Deaton hadn’t come back to break them apart. Deaton had a knack for catching the teens in just those embarrassing predicaments.

“I’m glad you’re feeling better,” Deaton said entering the room.

She replied with a shy smile and then looked at the floor.

“I am.” Scott replied still holding a very embarrassed Kira and really he was for a long time he was feeling a lot better and it was because of the girl in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Happy Scira for all!


End file.
